This invention relates to a method of preparing polycarbonates by the interfacial technique using organic solvents.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,601, dated Sept. 27, 1966 that trialkylamines are effective to promote the polymerization of polycarbonate resins by an interfacial process. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,664; 3,261,810; and 3,763,099 have indicated that other catalysts can be used such as phosphonium, arsonium, sulfonium, guanidine, and diamido compounds.